Night Changes All
by Karniz Archada
Summary: Story about Alex, after he retained his Dragon Master powers, and his stay in Pao, with a friend... [WARNING: this fic contains yaoi, please read at your own risk...]


=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Author: Karniz Archada  
karniz_archada@hotmail.com  
URL: http://ginkoginko.com/nnnets/  
Site name: NNN! EtS!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
This fan fiction is sole property of Karniz Archada. No distributive use is allowed  
in any way, shape, or form. Do NOT mail me asking so.  
Also, my fic's usually contain some type of homosexual contact, be it Yaoi or even  
Yuri, some of my fics actually contain it. If it bothers you, do not read, but I  
dont' do *hardcore* stuff... so it's safe to read... XD  
If there is anything in this Fanfic that bothers, disturbs, or even makes you wanna  
rip my larynix out, please do not tell me so. Any flames, or bad comments are just  
going to be ignored. Plus, anything of that nature will make me consider you an idiot.  
Learn to respect the works of others, no one writes to please others, they write  
to please themselves...  
And that as a note, please enjoy a rare taste of my Fan Fictions~  
~Karniz Archada  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Title: Night Changes All  
Series: Lunar the Silver Star Story [Video Game]  
Genre: Romantic  
Warnings?: A bit yaoish... has an obvious yaoi relationship growing.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
                                            "Wake up..."  
          The sky was restless... all of the breeze was gone from the area... Nothing  
seemed like living for the longest time. A soft rummble here... a little one over there, but  
other than that complete desolation. He sat up, pondering of the heavy armor that he adorned,  
not thinking of where he was, he spoke aloud without opening his eyes. "What is there?"  
          A booning voice scrambled from over his head, it wasn't angry at all though, "You are  
placed at my rest place, what is wrong? You have been here over the day, you must be tired..."  
          I must be...  
          But what happened?  
          Questions rummbled through his mind, then he opened his eyes.  
          Darkness... Nothing was clearly seen, he was weilding a sword. His hair gently blowing   
onto his face, the gentle breeze that the air spirits bring to sooth wanderers. AH!  
          "I am the Dragonmaster... My name is Alex... I have been sworn to protect Al--" Alex  
went through a severe case of the coughs. He leaned over the low pedestal that he sat in front  
of, his other arm on the steps, one arm held his chest. "What is happening? I don't understand,  
I can't breathe..." He ripped off the armor that he was wearing, to stabalize his breathing.  
          "Something is bothering you? Maybe you need some more rest, go down to Pao... Maybe  
the people there will give you some place to rest... You ARE the new Dragonmaster..." The voice   
booned once again.  
          "Yes... Pao..." Alex looked up at the black dragon, it's eyes a restless shade of   
yellow. He smiled softly as he took his armor and placed it back on his gant shoulders. He   
traveled down the small hike through the cave that lead him to Pao... It was dark in the little   
civilization of tents. Little life was scandering around, some of the older folk were walking   
around outside with the air gently rolling from up the Black Dragon Mountain. The moon was   
shaded by the dense clouds created by the high mountains surrounding the Nanza Barrier, the   
humidity was at a low point.  
          Alex's heart rummbled as he came close to the Elder's tent, he didn't know why. 'I   
should at least attempt to ask him for space to rest...' Alex then walked into the tent, giving a low whistle to indicate that of his arrival. The elder was sitting in the center of the tent   
with his found grand daughter.  
          "Oh... I never thought that I would miss you so much! Please tell me that you are   
alright!" The elder held the weeping girl close.  
          "I am..." the girl held back the tears for a split second to creep some little words   
to comfort her old man. She turned her head, "There's that man who saved me!" Pointing at Alex,   
she stepped next to her Grandfather.  
          The elder approached Alex, "My boy! How I am so glad that you were able to save my   
grand daughter! I am really greatful to you, but I do hope that you will take my consideration   
as a thanks, and a free stay at out village anytime you need to!"  
          "That's very thoughtful sir... but all I need now is a place to sleep, I have been   
having these... pains..." Alex clutched his chest again.  
          "Yes... place to stay... right here would be fine!--"  
          "He will stay at my place... With a fresh warm bath to accomidate him..."  
          Alex and the elder turned hastily to face the voice that spoke from behind Alex.  
          Tempest stood there, holding up a large blanket to Alex. "Please, take this, I hope   
that the Chief of the village cannot make your demands as well as the elder? I surely hope that   
my hospitality will be in great demand of you sometime in your stay..."  
          Alex smiled, warmly, taking the blanket and throwing it over his shoulder, "I would be   
greatful to be invited to a place of your stature... Thank you."  
          Tempest pulled Alex by the arm, he was haste going back to his tent. Alex was still   
hurting from the intense surge of power he was given, and his muscles were tense and he was in   
pain from Tempest's pulling. "Tempest!" Alex spoke with no breath, "Please, I can walk there! We   
are in no hurry!" he gasped for breath many times.  
          Tempest spun around and with great precision, took Alex onto his shoulders, and   
clutched onto his carapiece to ensure he would not fall off. "Don't worry, that pain will all   
cease to exsist! After you've tried out the concotion that the village's herbalist created just   
for you, you will be back to normal in no time!" He flashed his pearly whites to Alex, Alex   
blushed.  
          'I'm being carried to my next destination on the back of a friend, how nervewracking   
this sounds. To think that the great Dragonmaster has to be carried like this in this primial   
manner...' Alex thought as Tempest paraded him across Pao to his home quarters. 'I feel like an   
idiot...'  
          Just then, Tempest placed Alex upon the covered ground of his tent, and handed him the   
large blanket that Alex couldn't carry, "Here, you go ahead and get undressed, I'll prepare your   
bath, don't take too long now!" Tempest hurridly ran out of the tent, not before closing it   
first.  
          Alex blushed at the thought of just ripping off his clothes, he took a gander around   
first, to check if anyone was around. He did notice a note that even Tempest possibly missed, it   
was written by Fresca, it said: "Don't worry Tempest, I am only out hunting with others, I won't   
be back till later this moon's phase, do not wait for me like always. ~Fresca".  
          For some reason, Alex felt a quiver of hate when he read that letter. For now, he   
ignored those feelings.  
          He slowly took off his armor, placing everything in a neat order on the ground. Inside   
his head, he heard Luna's wreaking voice 'ALEX!?! PUT YOUR CLOTHES IN THE DRESSER NICELY! DON'T   
DO THAT! It will wrinkle......' he grimmaced.  
          "Damn that Luna..." He kicked his shirt, and slightly mussed everything up. He wrapped   
himself around in the blanket and walked outside.  
          The breeze wasn't cold, not cold at all, in fact, it became warm since the last few   
moments that Alex was in the tent. He saw Tempest, over by one of those small lakes that just   
dotted the landscape on the southern stretch of Pao. He was pouring water into one of the not-  
so-empty-but-not-so-full pools, along with leaves that seemed herbal at the like. Alex stood   
there in silence, not to bother Tempest, while he did the final adjustments of placing a   
minature tent over the small pool, to create a little tub-like pool of privacy. Alex grinned.   
Tempest walked backwards, to see his work of art, just as he bumped into Alex, "Oh!" he let out.   
Tempest spun around to view the character. He smiled as he saw Alex's face in the moonlight.   
"Salutations, dear friend Alex... I have prepared your bath." He held out his arms in extension   
and waved Alex toward the little spot of privacy. "You enter through here, leave the blanket to   
cover the opening, and relax, when the water begins to cool, walk out, and come to my tent, I   
will feed you graciously!"  
          "Thank you, Tempest..." Alex looked down, he stared at his tiny ankles.  
          Tempest met to his face, pulling it up with his hand, "Don't look so down, my friend,   
you do not need to feel what you are right now, just take your bath before the water becomes   
luke warm." he lightly pushed Alex into the miniature tent, taking the blanket as he pushed Alex   
in, and secured the tent tightly, so that no heat would escape.  
          It was like a miniature spa inside the tent, the fabric was made of rich horse hairs,   
that were waterproof as well, Alex took his time to marvel at the mastery of Tempest's building   
techniques. He rested in the spa for a while.  
  
...time passed...  
  
          'No feelings...? I cannot admit to myself... Luna... why are you calling to me...?   
Alex... she speaks... come back to Burg... come back to me... But I don't want to be with you!   
No! I don't want to go back to Burg! I want to be with--'  
            
          Alex woke up, he was sweating slightly, from the heat and from his talking in his   
sleep. The water was becoming luke warm, but the air stayed it's crisp scent of herbal mixtures.   
"I should get going." Alex stumbled up and took the blanket, he wrapped ir around himself, plus   
from the heat the blanet was nice and toasty. He walked over to Tempest's tent, to find just   
Tempest there preparing a meal. He had on a little white apron, Alex let out a slight giggle   
when he saw Tempest wearing it, and humming to himself as he cooked.  
          "Are you enjoying yourself?" Tempest spoke, not looking back at Alex. Alex only could turn beet red.  
          "I am sorry Tempest! I just couldn't resist... "  
          "At least you won't be able to see the front..." Tempest took off the apron and spun   
around to Alex, he tended to his needs, and gave his armor to him, Alex hastily got dressed, and   
then they both sat down to eat.  
          The meal was wondrous. It consisted of a meat broth, cooked with vegetables of many   
types: potatoes, chopped onions, leek, green onions, barley, dumplings, and whole leaves of   
spinach. It was served with baked potatoes, with sour cream and chopped parsley, with wheat   
bread. Alex marvled at the amounts of food that Tempest scourched for him, "Thank you Tempest!   
But you didn't have to go out of your way to get this kind of food!"  
          Tempest stood up and held Alex, he wrapped his arms around him and spoke into his ear,   
"Of course it's alright, I just wanted you to feel like you were home, while you were bathing, I   
took to your equipment and used Magic Wings to go back to your home and attain some of the   
food stuffs from your worried mother. I didn't tell her that you became a Dragonmaster, and I   
want you to suprise her once you are healed up and ready to go!" He smiled and pulled Alex away   
and sat him down, "Now go and dive in! I know that you might be a Dragonmaster! But you still   
have an appetite!"  
          Alex smiled, he bowed to Tempest, they soon both sat down and began to eat.  
            
      "Wake up Alex! It's a beautiful morning! Wake up you sleepy head!"  
          Alex opened his eyes, there stood Luna, "LUNA!?!"  
          "Well . . sleepy head, why don't you wake up already? It's already near the afternoon  
... and you STILL haven't cleaned your room yet!" Luna sat down next to him, she softly kissed   
his lips. Alex sprung up, and pushed Luna away, "Alex!? Do you not love me like to have told me   
all night?"  
          Alex had an expression of confusion in his eyes, as well as rebelished anger, putrid   
stinky anger, "What love? When have I told you that I loved you?"  
          Luna spoke, "Alllllll night long!" She waved her hand to her stomach, Alex felt sick.  
  
    GASP!  
          Alex woke up from the terrible [NOTE: Oh so very terrible nightmare might I add!] nightmare, he sat up, he was sweating like a fat man doing the fifty meter run. He was nearly-  
un-clothed, he had on his pants. That was all. He never remembered undressing himself. Alex   
looked around, finding that he was still in Tempest's tent, and that Tempest was lying down, on his stomach, next to Alex. Requelished smiling was all that Tempest's face showed. Alex reached over to Tempest, he tucked the blanket's on him tightly, to ensure that he would not get cold, and then he laid himself back down on the blankets. 'Sleeping like an angel...' Alex said to himself... watching Tempest sleep... 'I hope that I can stay here long, I do not want to see Luna anymore... as much as possible... as soon as possible...' Alex went into a deep sleep, but not before kissing Tempest on the cheek, "Thank you... lots..."  
  
~end 


End file.
